


3 things

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Everyone Is Gay, Funny, Laughter, M/M, Married Couple, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Seth answers the tiktok question 3 things.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	3 things

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be short.. please enjoy.

Seth was watching a football game and finn was on his phone watching tiktok videos with headphones on not to disturb his husband.

The couple would steal kisses from each other and continued doing what they were doing.

Finn put his phone on the table and went over to make lunch he came back a few minutes later and the game was over he sat and gave seth his food they eat watching commercials.

Finn remembered something and laughed.

Seth looked at him" are you okay?" He asked.

I just remembered a video I saw earlier on tiktok" he explained.

Seth looked at him " well spill " he said.

So there's is a trending question on tiktok it's called three things" explained finn with a laughter.

What?" Asked seth.

Finn sighed." So the question goes like this " he said " if we get a divorce what are the three things you would take ?" He asked.

Seth chuckled " ohh! That's easy." He said.

Really?" Finn asked.

Yes!" He said.

So what are those three things you would take?" Asked finn.

Seth smiled and he said... " You, your ass and my phone" he finished.

What!" Exclaimed finn.

Baby we divorced and we share things what would you take ?" He asked again.

You, your ass and my phone" he said and continued eating.

Finn rolled his eyes" what does that mean?" He asked clearly annoyed at his husband.

It means we not getting a divorce " he said.

Finn stood up and shook his head as he bent down to take seth's bowl he slapped him on the ass and finn laughed.

You're obsessed" he said.

Why do you think I married you" seth screamed over his shoulder.

Finn shook his head he's husband is crazy like all those tiktok husbands but at least his loyal no divorce " he thought and blushed he really loves this man.

................

The next day seth sat with his buddies and told them what happened they laughed.

Kevin laughed " you also got those questions ?" He asked.

Seth nodded" yes.

He probably thinks I haven't seen this tiktok videos of women and men asking that three questions he doesn't think I know that these questions were created to test us" he said.

And what did you say?" Asked Roman.

So I told him what he wanted to hear" he said.

They laughed and toasted they shook their heads and continued playing polka smoking cigars drinking whiskey.


End file.
